Opowiadanie:Kontratak zła: Epizod 10 – Dziedzic Skywalkerów, część I
– Widziałam go – powiedziała Leia do swojego męża. – Han, widziałam naszego syna. Han, który zaczął siwieć, usiadł w fotelu. – Leio Organo – powiedział. – To jasne, że za nim tęsknisz. W końcu to nasz syn, ale… sama dobrze wiesz, że na tym polega droga Jedi. Na zerwaniu wszelkiej znajomości z najbliższymi i służeniu ogółowi społeczeństwa. Leia spuściła nieco głowę. – Masz rację – powiedziała. – A teraz wsłuchajmy się w posiedzenie rady militarnej. Małżeństwo skierowało swój wzrok na salę plenarną. Akurat przemawiała wiceadmirał Holdo. – I dlatego uważam – kobieta podsumowywała swoją wypowiedź – że po śmierci generała Krystyna z Malastere’u to ja powinnam zająć jego miejsce jako marszałek rady militarnej! Część sali zaczęła klaskać, część wiwatować. Znaczna większość była jednak przeciwna. – Sprzeciw! – krzyczał pułkownik Phox. – Ja nominuję dwóch kandydatów: admirała Ackbara i Staturę! – Tak! – krzyczał tłum, patrząc na obydwu mężczyzn przebywających we fruwającej ławie. Wiceadmirał Holdo coś jednak nie grało. – Jak to?! – zapytała różowowłosa kobieta. – Dwóch marszałków? Przecież to łamie statut! Wiwaty ustały, wszyscy bowiem zamilkli i spojrzeli na przemawiającą. – A co niby w tym złego? – moment ciszy przerwał Lanever Villecham. – Czy komuś stanie się krzywda? Czy zapanuje niepraworządność, może anarchia? Zasady są po to, by je łamać, mnie się wydaje, dlatego też nie widzę przeciwwskazań, abyśmy wybrali dwóch marszałków. I jednocześnie ukarali panią wiceadmirał grzywną za zakłócanie porządku obrad, jednocześnie wykluczając ją z Nowej Republiki! Po zakończonych obradach Lanever Villecham spotkał się z Benem Solo, gdyż zgodnie z ustaleniami mieli udać się na poszukiwania kryształu kyber. – Jest jednak jeden problem, chłopcze – powiedział dawny kanclerz. – Nie mamy za bardzo czym lecieć. Padawan uśmiechnął się tylko. – Spokojnie – odparł po chwili. – Już skontaktowałem się z Padmé i Donatą Kenobi. Od jakiegoś czasu przemierzają galaktykę Wrooblem Millennium wzdłuż i wszerz. No i towarzyszą im Lando Calrissian, Rugor Nass i Dexter Jettster. Zjawią się za moment. Lanever Villecham ucieszył się. – W takim razie przypomnimy sobie nieco dawne czasy, Benio – powiedział. Wyszli z nadprzestrzeni. Teraz Luke’owi i C-3PO pozostało tylko wejść w atmosferę Coruscant, a przy okazji nie zostać postrzelonym przez złowrogie gangi piratów. Trochę się ich bowiem kręciło na dawnej stolicy Imperium, obecnie pozostawionej samej sobie. – Dokąd właściwie zmierzamy, Skywalker? – zapytał obojętny jak zwykle C-3PO. Luke otworzył oczy. Przez jakiś czas zdawał się być trochę nieobecny. – Do dawnego biura Palpatine’a – odparł Jedi. – A tak praktycznie to czy Mace w ogóle wie, że żyjesz? – dopytywał droid. Luke zawiesił się. – Skontaktowałem się z nim. – W jaki sposób? – C-3PO nie dawał za wygraną. – Nie uwierzyłbyś, jakbym ci powiedział – zaśmiał się Skywalker. – Z ksiąg Jedi, które udostępnił mi Lor San Tekka, przeczytałem o trojgu bogów z Mortisu. To planeta ukryta w wielkim monolicie, wędrująca po galaktyce bez stałego układu. Jednak mało kto wie, że Władcy Mocy otworzyli przed pozostałymi portal to pewnego niezwykłego miejsca… Droid na chwilkę puścił kierownicę. – A jakiego, jeżeli można wiedzieć? – zapytał. Luke wziął głęboki oddech. – To coś w rodzaju świata między światami. Przestrzeń, gdzie czas nie ma znaczenia. Kto się do niego przedostanie, kontroluje wszystko, co my nazywamy historią. – Umiesz się tam przedostać, stary? Luke uśmiechnął się. – O ile mi wiadomo, Threepio, portal znajdujący się na Lothalu został zniszczony przez Imperium. Tak więc mało kto może się tam przedostać, jeżeli ktokolwiek w ogóle. Ja jednak zostałem nauczony sposóbu, aby otworzyć przed sobą pewien aspekt tej niezwykłej przestrzeni. C-3PO skierował swoje robotyczne oczy w kierunku Jedi. – Przez kogo? – spytał. Luke po raz kolejny się uśmiechnął, odgarniając swoje włosy z twarzy. – Przez przyjaciółkę – wyszeptał. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi… }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania